


Touch My Heart

by HoneyBeeNightmare



Category: Castlevania
Genre: Crying, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, this is very self indulgent i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeNightmare/pseuds/HoneyBeeNightmare
Summary: “Your heart aches with an unbearable weight, and it feels hard to breathe. You are being ripped apart. Torn to shreds.” He took another step. “But there are things that can mend a broken spirit, heal a searing heart. My dear, allow me to show you a kindness that will ease your pains.”
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Touch My Heart

You stood at the top of the cliff, the cold wind whipping at your face. Your crying had stopped long ago, leaving only freezing streaks in their wake. The rushing waves below you urged you closer, to come into their deadly embrace. You sniffled. This was it. The pain would end here, drifting away into the dark seas, to be snuffed out and never heard from again. You took a shaky step forward.

They will never hurt me again. You thought, eyes slipping shut and taking in the white noise around you. Your right heel lifted from the ground, and you were about to shift your body forward, when a voice smooth as silk sounded from behind you.

“Don’t jump.”

You gasped, spinning around. Your hair whipped wildly around your face as you took in the sight before you. 

It was a man. Long golden hair that framed his angelic face. Eyelashes like delicate thread, and a tall, lean, sculpted body. You stared at the vision before you, convinced he couldn’t be real. He took a step towards you.

“Please, come away from there.” He spoke again, his beautiful voice laced with concern. He extended a hand out to you, but you shrunk into yourself.

“N-no.” You whispered. “No, I can’t. I...I have to die.” You said softly, choking up near the end. Your voice surely couldn’t be heard above the waves, but the man responded to you anyways.

“You are hurting. Suffering in a way like no other.”

His words brought the dried tears back to your eyes, and you shut them quickly.

“Your heart aches with an unbearable weight, and it feels hard to breathe. You are being ripped apart. Torn to shreds.” He took another step. “But there are things that can mend a broken spirit, heal a searing heart. My dear, allow me to show you a kindness that will ease your pains.”

He sounded sweet, the timber of his voice lulling you, easing the tension from your shoulders, but you still shook your head.

“The pain is too great, I...I can’t do this anymore.” You admitted, breaking down into a fit of sobs.

“I know, darling. I know it’s eating you alive. But you are worth far too much to throw your life away.”

“No one will miss me.” You brought your hands to your face, shielding your ugly crying from such a beautiful stranger. “No one will care! Please, just leave me alone!”  
There was a silence, and for a moment, you were afraid to open your eyes. To see that there would be no one there. Despite your words, you didn’t know if you could handle having someone else turn your back on you. But then he spoke again.

“I care. Even if no one else in this whole fucking world does, I would care to see you throw your life away before me.” His voice was stern, as if offended by your earlier statement.

You blinked tears out of your eyes and looked up at the stranger, anguish etched across your face. “How could you promise such a thing. You don’t even know me.”

His expression softened. “I don’t need to know you to value your life, my dear.”

You stared at him, mouth agape for several moments, before realizing you were still crying. The tears coming hot and heavy from your face. You shook violently, letting the shrieks and cries that ripped from your throat be carried away on the rushing wind. A hand touched your back, rubbing softly, and you were surprised to see the stranger now in front of you. Unable to hold yourself back, you threw your body into his arms, which were open and waiting before you even made the motion to do so. 

The stranger held you for a long while. Just the two of you in the freezing rain. A shudder finally shook your body, and the stranger spoke up.

“You’re soaked, my dear. Will you come back with me? You’ll catch your death out here.” He spoke lowly into your ear, wiping some wet hair out of your face. 

You simply nodded. Still too numb to speak. 

The stranger put a strong arm around you and helped you down the cliffside. You walked for a bit into the forest, into a part you didn’t recognize. Apprehension started to bloom in your chest, slowly becoming a deep pit in your stomach when you observed what was now in front of you. 

A castle, and you could tell from the design that this wasn’t just any castle. The sharp edges and looming spires told you everything you needed to know. Dracula’s castle stood before you. The stranger must’ve sensed your fear, because he rubbed softly into your shoulder.

“Dracula is dead. I have been living in the castle alone. You have nothing to fear.”

You risked a glance his way. “How-how do you know he’s dead?”

A look you couldn’t quite pinpoint crossed the stranger’s delicate features. “Because I killed him, with my own hands.”

You were too shocked to speak. There’s no way this single man was able to accomplish such a feat. He was just a human...wasn’t he? You took a moment to consider your options; you could run away and try to find your way back to a village, or stay and shelter with the stranger. If he had wanted to do you harm, would he have not already done so? These thoughts crossed your mind, and the stranger spoke again.

“If you are frightened, then I will leave you be. But I promise, no harm will come to you in my company.” He assured. His tone was even and soft. You figured, since you were planning on dying anyway today, if the stranger turned out to try to kill you, at least you wouldn’t have to do the deed yourself. The dark thought managed to ease some of your tension, and the blond took that as your consent to go inside. 

The halls of the castle were grand in scale, though had clearly seen a battle recently. Maybe the man had been right about killing Dracula, clearly there had been a massive struggle of power within this place. As you were led to the upper floors of the castle, you turned to the man beside you.

“Thank you, for your kind words back on the cliffside. I don’t even know your name.”

He paused for a moment, before responding. “Alucard.”

You repeated his name and smiled. “It’s beautiful.” Like you.

He returned your smile. “Thank you. And yours?”

You told him your name, and he hummed in response. “A pleasure to meet you.”

A few paces later, and you were in front of a massive set of double doors. Alucard pushed them open, and you found yourself in a grand bathroom. You had never seen such facilities before, and the tub was so large you were sure you could swim in it.

“I will bring you some spare clothes. Please make yourself comfortable.” He gave a small bow of his head before closing the heavy doors. You let out a sigh, the sight of the bath already causing the tension in your body to seep out. You slowly peeled off your wet clothes - starting with your shirt that had seemingly melted into your skin, and then your bottoms and shoes. Leaning over, you turned the faucet of the tub and smiled as warm water rushed from it’s tap. Once the tub was filled you slowly eased your way inside, sighing in pleasure as you got all the way in. 

Your eyes slipped shut and your head tilted back onto the porcelain as you let yourself relax. With this time to yourself, however, the darker thoughts began to come back. Why did Alucard save you? Did he really care? Why didn’t you just die? 

Stinging tears began to spring in your eyes again as you sniffled. You let your head sink under the water, holding yourself there until your lungs burned. You had half a mind to stay under, but eventually did come up for air. Gasping for breath, you almost didn’t notice the soft knock that came at the bathroom door. You settled yourself under the water before responding.

“Come in.” Your voice was smaller than you would’ve liked, but Alucard heard you regardless, and strolled in the bathroom carrying spare clothes. 

“These should fit you, hopefully. I’ll leave them here for you.” He said, keeping his eyes off of your naked form and placing them on a stool next to the door. He was about to leave again when you found the courage to speak.

“Alucard?”

He hummed, his back turned to you. “Yes?”

“Thank you...for your kindness.”

“Of course, dear.” And with that, Alucard left the room. 

You finished bathing after several minutes of just sitting in the warm water, and dried off before putting on the clothes Alucard left for you. When that was done, you left the bathroom and glanced into the hallway. The blond was nowhere in sight. 

Taking the opportunity to look around, you walked the halls. This part of the castle was somewhat a mess as well, but there were rooms that were still intact. Filled with books and contraptions you had never seen before. After a while, you found yourself in a bedroom. A luxurious looking bed stood on the other side of the room, and a vanity rested next to it. A balcony was on the other side, and you could see the storm had begun to settle, having only a light rain tap against the glass. The room was darkened, lit only by the candle light of the hallway. 

You walked inside, feeling rather tired from your day. The bed, with its silk sheets and large pillows, looked inviting, and you found yourself climbing upon it before you could stop. A sigh passed through your nose as you eased into the pillows. 

What were you going to do in the morning? Go back to the village? No one cared about you there - they probably hadn’t even noticed your disappearance. There was no one left in the world to care about you. 

Soft footfalls interrupted your thoughts. You rolled over to see ALucard standing in the doorway. 

“I made dinner, if you would like to eat.”  
You shook your head. “I’m not hungry.” You mumbled.

Alucard didn’t respond. He stepped a little closer into the room. “What will you do? You won’t try to take your life again, will you?

You paused, truly mulling over the question. “I don’t know.” Your voice was shaky, a lump in your throat as more tears threatened to fall.

“I know what it’s like. To feel alone. To feel hopeless.” Alucard spoke. You glanced at his face. His expression held a deep sadness. “I...I’m sorry, you know what that feels like as well. But the least I can offer you is company. And a reassurance not to hurt yourself.”

His words brought tears to your eyes. “It hurts, Alucard. Everything hurts so much. I just want the pain to stop.” You sniffled, wiping your eyes. 

“I know. But there are things in this world that can ease the pain.” A small smile came to his face. “Like friends. I have found friends with an unlikely pair. And I know I must survive - if not for myself, then for them.” Alucard took another step towards you. “So can you do the same? Can you survive for me? For our friendship? For something to ease the pain?”

Your eyes widened. “We’re friends?”

Alucard smiled. “Of course, dear.” He extended a hand. 

You sniffled before taking it, grasping his hand firmly. “I...I’ll try.”

“Good.”

The rest of the night was quiet, and for the first time in a while you slept peacefully. Knowing you had someone who cared for you, and a kind face would greet you in the morning, aiding you through your struggles of the day.


End file.
